villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beadle Bamford
Beadle Bamford (also known as The Beadle) is the secondary antagonist of the 1979 musical Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, and the 2007 live action film of the same name. He is a church officer who acts as the sidekick of Judge Turpin and one of the people whom Sweeney Todd has targeted to kill. In the musical, he was portrayed by the late Jack Eric Williams. In the film, he was portrayed by Timothy Spall, who also played Peter Pettigrew in the Harry Potter franchise. History As the Beadle, Bamford is generally relied upon by everyone to inspect the health regulations in the city and do other things required by the townspeople. He was also the one who ordered the police to arrest Benjamin Barker on false charges issued by Judge Turpin. He was also the one who called on Benjamin's wife to Turpin's ball, where she was soon drugged and then raped by Judge Turpin, an act witnessed by a delighted Bamford. Following Lucy's supposed suicide, Turpin takes in Lucy's daughter Johanna as his ward. When Judge Turpin finds Johanna with a merchant sailor named Anthony Hope, he orders Bamford to "dispose of him." In the original play, Bamford threatens Anthony by strangling the pet bird he intended to give Joanna, but in the film, he violently beats Anthony up as a reminder. At the local marketplace, Bamford is asked by Sweeney Todd (who is actually Benjamin in disguise) to be a judge for a shaving contest between him and Adolfo Pirelli. Eventually, Todd was able to pull out a quick and harmless shave for the audience, so Bamford happily declares Todd as the winner. Later on, Bamford is seen walking with Judge Turpin out of a courtroom after Judge Turpin sentences a young boy to be hanged in the gallows, and he tells Bamford of his love for Johanna and of his plans to marry the girl. Beadle then reminds Turpin of Todd's skills of shaving and convinced him to go over to Todd's shop for a nice shave. He is later seen sending Johanna to Jonas Fogg's asylum when Turpin learns of her intent to elope with Anthony, though Johanna later escapes following Fogg's death. Bamford is last seen coming for health regulations to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop due to the stink coming out of her chimney. When he arrives at the pie shop, Sweeney Todd lures him up to the barber shop with the promise of a new cologne that "the ladies with greatly thank him for". He then kills Bamford by slitting his throat with a straight razor before dropping him through a trapdoor. Gallery Images John-Bowe-as-Judge-Turpin-and-Peter-Polycarpou-as-Beadle-Bamford.jpg|John Bowe and Peter Polycarpou as Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford in Chichester Festival Theatre's 2012 Production Videos "Ladies in Their Sensitives" - Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Sophisticated Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Right-Hand Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Minion Category:Deal Makers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Incriminators Category:Horror Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Blackmailers Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians